


Hand in Hand

by Cinnamohm_roll



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, craig is the true mvp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamohm_roll/pseuds/Cinnamohm_roll
Summary: Follows Luke and Ohm as they may or may not try to grow their family.Nothing explicit is mentioned in this but it's still A/B/O dynamics with mprg so if that ain't your jam you've been warned





	Hand in Hand

[Ohm POV]

They didn't even have to knock on the door before Brock opened it, a warm smile on his face as he greeted the both of them, eagerly welcoming them into his home.

"Brian's just finishing up dinner, but it'll be another hour, is that okay?"

Before he could answer though, Luke beat him to it "Don't worry about it, Brock, we'll wait all day if need be" Brock gave them a small smile in response before heading into the kitchen to get them both some drinks, however, they didn't do much else before a small figure popped its head around the doorway, quickly bounding over to them.

"Unca Ry! Unca Ry!" He was quick to pick up the small child, placing him on his hip, wide smile on his face as he felt small arms wrap around him in a hug.

"Hey Jakey, you helping daddy with dinner?" The small boy nodded furiously at which he only laughed "You gonna make some of your famous brownies for pudding?"

"YEAH!" he tried not to wince at the shout in his ear, but he now had to try his best to keep a hold of the small boy as he started bouncing around in his arms "Daddy's gonna add hazelnuts, he says it's gonna be just like nutell-nutellna!"

"I can't wait to try them then" He shot the kid a wide smile before the boy peered around him to catch Luke sat on the couch, watching them both with an affectionate look in his eyes.

"Unca Luke!" He felt Jake start to make grabby hands towards his mate, start to move around vigorously in an effort to make his way to the older man.

"Unca Luke? I don't see him anywhere" He pretended to look around in front of him, earning a giggle from the small child who then started to point behind him towards Luke.  
"There he is, look"

"Nope, still don't see him"

"He's there, he's behind you" He feigned ignorance for another moment before he turned behind him, shooting a shy smile to Luke before announcing his victory.

"Oh, there's Unca Luke, why didn't you tell me?" Jake laughed a little before resuming his efforts to say hello to the taller man. He gently placed the boy down before he proceeded to jump up onto the couch, or more specifically on top of Luke who pretended to be hurt by the motion.

He didn't pay attention to much that was said between them, instead content to watch the scene before him, a fond look on his face as he tried to ignore the stirrings of his own feelings telling him that he couldn't have this.

He doesn't know how long it had been before Brock came to save Luke from the tickle fight he was currently losing, telling Jake that he needed to go make his brownies before Brian ate all of the chocolate.

"You two are really good with him you know, he's so excited to hear when you guys are coming round"

"He's a good kid, you and Brian must be proud" A soft smile crossed Brocks' face at the compliment, looking wistfully back towards the kitchen where his family were.

"We are, he's everything to us" He could sense a slight bit of hesitation from the younger man as if he was weighing out a decision in his head but before he could ask, Brock came out with his answer. "We're actually going to have another baby, I'm pregnant"

Both he and Luke were quick to congratulate the other man, and despite being over the moon for his friend he couldn't help but feel the twist in his gut at the news. He'd always wanted kids, always hoped to have his own pups and since being mated to Luke that feeling had only increased tenfold, however, the Doctors' words a few years ago still haunted him. He was infertile, or at least his chances were so low he may as well be considered infertile.

When he'd first met the Luke, the Alpha had told him that he wasn't ready for kids straight away, which was easier for him as he didn't have to go through the possible discussion that they probably would never have kids. Even now he wasn't prepared for the day he would eventually have to tell him, the thought that he'd be viewed as a failure, that Luke would leave him for a better, more worthy Omega haunted him, but still, he kept quiet.

"Ryan?" He felt a warm hand gently shaking him and he turned to see Luke looking worriedly at him "You okay Ry? Kinda spaced out for a moment there"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm okay. Must've just got lost in my thoughts" He cast a small smile at Luke to placate him but nevertheless he felt the Alphas arm curl tighter around him until he was pressed into the older man's side, the scent of his mate quickly soothing him.

"Brock was just asking why we didn't have pups of our own runnin' around the place" He felt dread rise up in him at Lukes' words, and he knows the other man can tell, but he gets some sort of relief when Luke answers for him, rubbing a gentle hand down his back in an effort to comfort him. "Just haven't been ready really, but I guess I wouldn't mind little me's runnin' around the place"

"I would" he mumbled into Lukes' chest, feeling the man's chuckle which joined with his own, silence falling over the three of them.

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but you guys are getting...older, I suggest trying sooner rather than later before you miss your chance" With a final warm smile Brock left them to their musings whilst he helped his family finish preparing their dinner.

He felt Luke nudge him slightly and he moved out from where he'd buried himself against the man's chest "You sure you're okay Ryan? If you're not feelin' good we can-"  
"No, it's not that, I'm fine, I just...The whole talk about kids and-"

"Hey, don't worry about that now okay. We'll talk about that later, agreed?" As much as he wanted to say no, to refuse to have the talk that he knew would break him, he knew it was time to come clean, to tell Luke the truth and he reluctantly nodded. "Good, now let's just relax and enjoy some free food"

He chuckled at Lukes' comment and once again found himself being pulled against the Alphas' chest, easily resting his head over the man's heart and letting the sound put him at ease.

"I heard that by the way, what're we chopped liver?" They both laughed at Brians booming voice from the kitchen which held no actual heat to it.

"Love you too Brian" He was jostled slightly as Luke leaned up slightly to shout his own retort, but any indignation was quickly replaced by contentment as one of Lukes' arms wrapped tight around him and the other went to gently weave its way through his hair.

**********

When they made it back home he immediately tailed it to the bedroom, trying to ignore Lukes' stare after him as he tried to keep himself in check, wanting to wait as long as possible before the inevitable.

He quickly discarded his clothes in the laundry basket before making his way into the shower, uncaring about the cold water that sprayed on him whilst he waited for it to turn hot, his thoughts running around in endless circles in his head.

He was so in his head that he didn't hear Luke join him, only felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him, causing him to jump, but before he could turn he felt a gentle kiss against his bonding mark on the back of his neck and he felt all his worries melt away at the touch.

He let himself be held against the warm body behind him, letting the scent of his mate crowd his senses to block out any pervading thoughts he had about their future. Too soon the water was turned off and too soon he was lifted out of the tub and carried back to their room where Luke dried him down.

He should feel embarrassed about his mate having to do everything for him but a part of him wanted to let it happen, knowing that this was probably the last chance he'd get to have the Alpha taking care of him.

"Ry? We need to talk, and you know we need too" 

He sat up from the bed to see Luke staring down at him, the older man looked almost emotionless, but he could see the slight flicker of worry in his eyes.

With a nod he got up off of the bed, making his way quickly to the living room, not needing to look back to know that Luke was following him. He made his way to the couch, sitting as far on the edge as he could as he waited for Luke to take his seat beside him. He was trying to distract himself by pulling at a thread on his pajamas, surprised when he felt a warm hand on his thigh, slowly moving up to grab his hand and give it a comforting squeeze.

"What's up Ry? You've been off ever since Brock-"

"Do you want kids?" He looked up at the taller man trying to gauge his reaction and being met only with surprise.

"What?"

"Do you want kids? Like really want kids?" After the initial shock, Luke seemed to compose himself somewhat, bringing his hand up to his lips to press a gentle kiss on it.

"Eventually, yes, I would like to have kids, and I'd like to have kids with you" Although the words were supposed to comfort him he couldn't help but feel the pain in his chest grow stronger to the point that he almost couldn't breathe.

He offered his mate a watery smile in reply "I can't"

"What as in you're not ready, or-"

"As in I physically can't...I..I'm infertile, Luke. The doctor said my chances are so low that-" He couldn't help the sob that broke free, glad when he felt Luke pull him closer, allowing him to bury himself in his mates' neck whilst he let himself feel things he'd buried for years now. "I'm a shitty mate Luke, you deserve so much better...Someone who can give you-"

"Stop whatever you're gonna say 'cause I don't wanna hear it. You're my mate, you'll always be my mate no matter if we have kids or not, okay?" He only held on tighter to the Alpha, letting a new round sobs work through him before he felt himself being pulled off of Luke, his face being held with soft hands gently wiping the tears from his face. "Listen to me, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I will fuckin' keep you by my side as long as you'll have me"

He nodded best he could being held in Lukes' hands and offered the best smile he could to the man in front of him before said man leaned down pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead and then light kisses on his neck that he knew would tickle him because of his beard.

Soon he was giggling lightly as deft hands pressed down on his sides, the sound accompanied by chuckles from the man on top of him who finally deemed him to have gone through enough of his torture. He was quick to wrap his arms around the older man's neck, pulling him close and feeling his heart miss a beat when he felt Luke bury into his neck, trying not to squirm from his beard against his neck.

"I love you, so fucking much Luke. For years I didn't tell you about...about me because I didn't want to lose you-" Luke was quick to lean up to look down at him as he spoke.  
"Hey, c'mon I'm here to stay for better or worse remember? Besides, your doctors said you had a low chance, there's still a chance for us yet, however small, and if not then we can always adopt. Seein' you with Jake, I want that with you, no matter how we do it"

Before he could let his emotions overcome him again he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against Lukes' lips, both of them taking their time to show their love for the other.

"Right, now, I don't know about you but I'm about 30 seconds away from a food coma and would rather fall asleep in bed" Lukes' comment made him laugh but more so for the fact that he made no effort to get up off of him.

"Well maybe if you moved your fat ass we could get to bed"

"The only person with a fat ass here is you Ry, you got that category beat every time"

He laughed at the comment, the subject having been brought up before and never failing to make him smile. In the next moment, Lukes' lips were on his once again, he let the older man take control, content to just let go and feel everything his alpha had to give him before they broke apart, a final kiss to his shoulder before Luke stood up, offering him a hand up off the couch he gratefully accepted.

He went to wrap his arm around Lukes' waist but instead clung to him for dear life when he was lifted up, bridal style, the older man chuckling to himself as he carried him to the bedroom.

**********

It had been almost two months since he and Luke had had their talk and it felt good to get that weight off of his chest, knowing he no longer had to worry about losing his mate due to his own misgivings, even if it did take a bit of convincing at first.

It's not long after Luke's left for work when he's just about to head out himself when nausea hits him. He steadies himself on the wall as he waits for the feeling to dissipate somewhat, only he then has about 3 seconds before he's throwing up.

He just about makes it to the toilet in time, leaning on the cold bowl as he brings up what he had for breakfast, silently cursing the colleague who shared his cubicle at work, who a week ago had promptly thrown up at their desk not ten minutes after they arrived.

When he had some form of reprieve he sent a quick message both to Luke and his boss saying he was throwing up, Luke quick to call him to see if he was okay. After their brief conversation, they agreed for Luke to call Craig to come check up on him and to make sure he had supplies.

He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he was shaken gently and through his blurred vision could just about make out Craigs' face looking down at him worriedly. With a bit of heavy lifting, mostly on Craig's part, he was on his feet, he was promptly taken to the sink to clean his mouth from the sour taste that still lingered, as well as to wash his face in an effort to wake him up a bit.

Craig then took him to the couch, promptly leaving him before returning with their spare duvet and a hot water bottle. Light chatter passed between them, mostly him thanking the other man for looking after him which his friend was all too happy to do. He was silently happy when Craig decided to stay for a couple of hours to keep him company, especially when he took on the gruesome task of emptying and cleaning his sick bowl.

Eventually, though, Craig had to leave him, giving a promise of a three-course dinner as thanks he was now left to his own musings, mostly consisting of listening to whatever reality show was currently on the TV as he tried his best to keep himself composed.

Before he knew it he was asleep again, only waking when he felt a warm hand on his forehead and looking up he saw a set of soft brown eyes casting him a concerned look.  
"How're you doing? Any better?"

"A little I think" He gave Luke a small smile which seemed to appease him, the other man leaving him only to change into a pair of sweats before he joined him on the couch, taking up the mantle of sick duty when the nausea became too much.

*********

With how torturous that first day had been he'd expected to have been sick the next day, three days total, at most, but when a week had gone by and his symptoms had only relented a little did Luke express his concern.

"Ry I really think you need to go see a doctor, you should've been gettin' better by now" He shrugged off his mate's worry, sure in the fact that just a couple more days and he'd be right as rain again.

"Liam was off the whole week when he was sick, I just caught his sucky bug"

"Sucky bug?"

"You know what I mean" He pouted his lips which only earned a chuckle from Luke who gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Brians' gonna pop round a little later with some soup Brock made. I'm really worried about you Ry, promise me you'll get it checked out soon"

"You worry too much" At the pointed look Luke gave him he conceded to the older mans plea "If I'm still like this after Wednesday then I'll get it looked at" Luke visibly relaxed at his words and with a final kiss to his head his mate was off for the day and he was once again left to the joys of daytime television.

It had only been a few hours before Brian came by, putting some of the soup in a bowl to be heated up whilst the rest was put in the fridge, gratefully accepting the bowl handed to him, almost moaning at how good the soup tasted as it soothed his sore throat.

"Tell Brock thanks, this is amazing. How's he doing by the way? Last I heard he had to take a couple of days off from work for rest" A sympathetic smile crossed Brians' face before he answered.

"He's alright, same as you really, stuck in bed wit' morning sickness, poor Jake doesn't know what's goin' on"

He rubbed a gentle hand on Brians' arm in support "Well give him my best wishes, I hope he gets well soon"

Brian nodded in reply, looking around their living room a little before his eyes focused back on him. "So how long have you guys known? Would'a thought you'd 'ave been buying anything and everything baby related at this point."

He stared at the other Alpha in shock, spoon halfway to his mouth was stopped in its path as he tried to comprehend the younger man's words. "Excuse me?"

"You're goin' through mornin' sickness as well aren't you? At least that's what it sounded like when I spoke to Luke"

"No no no, nothing like that, I just caught a bug from work, and it's been a bitch trying to get rid of it" Brian cast him a dubious look showing he truly didn't believe his words but that was the truth, or at least his truth.

His heat had been a couple of months ago now and was the first one where he and Luke were trying, but not really trying for a baby, instead letting whatever happened happen, but surely he'd know if he was pregnant? Brock had said how he knew almost straight away when he was pregnant with Jake and as such he'd had no such revelations yet.

He ascertained with himself that he was just sick, that the bug that had gone around his office had somehow mutated and he'd been given the short straw. With a final thanks to Brian, the Alpha left him to his thoughts, trying to distract himself with the possible idea that he might be having a baby as he waited for Luke to come home.

He almost broke his neck with how fast he turned his head to greet Luke when he came through the door, thoughtful but a somewhat hopeful look on his face as he took his shoes off, immediately heading straight for him.

"So, I spoke to Brian earlier"

He gave a sigh at those words "You don't believe him, do you? Don't you think I'd, you know, feel it if I was"

"He said he knew it with Jake cause he was able to hear its heartbeat by pressin' his ear up to Brocks' stomach"

"No"

"Why not? No harm in tryin' is there? It's better to know now than later right?"

With a sigh he sat up on the couch, pushing the blankets away from him as he settled down in front of where Luke now sat, hope clear on his face. Without a word he lifted up his shirt, exposing his stomach to the cold air of the room.

He flinched when Lukes' cold hands rubbed his stomach gently before coming to rest on his hips, casting a final look up at him before he leaned in close, ear pressed against his stomach as they waited with bated breath.

He swears his heart is in his throat as he waits for Lukes' verdict, knowing the answer when Luke only casts a sullen look up at him.

"Nothin', guess you were right"

"Hey, Luke, we still have plenty of time okay?" He grabbed a hold of Lukes' hand giving it a firm squeeze in comfort, getting a squeeze back from his mate in support.

The both of them settling down together on the couch as had become the norm for them now cuddled around one another.

**********

Thankfully for his friends and his own sanity, his illness cleared up somewhat over the next couple of days, Luke still insists that he should go see a doctor, but having gotten better before the deadline he gave himself, he deemed himself good to go back to his routine.

Whilst most of his actual throwing up had gone, he still occasionally got bouts of nausea which could be offset by anything, from moving too quick or the smell of someone's food wafting over to him, at which he'd excuse himself just in case he needed to throw up.

He tried to keep his issues from Luke, not wanting the older man to worry and who he's sure would drag him to the doctor's whether he wanted to or not, but from the odd glance Luke casts his way every now and then, he can't help but worry that he does know.

It's another month since he was 'over' his sickness and whilst a lot less common he still finds himself making his way to the bathroom just in case he were to throw up, now he was starting to get worried that something was actually wrong with him, like really wrong with him.

That night he steels himself to tell Luke the truth, that he was never truly over his illness and that it's long overdue he visits the doctor.

He's pacing the living room, biting his nails as he waits for Luke to come home, although having been home for an hour he was so nervous that he hadn't even changed out of his work clothes yet, only discarded his jacket, so he didn't get too hot.

His eyes darted to Luke when he heard the front door, turning to wait for the other to come join him in the living room.

"Ry? Is everythin' alright?" He cast what he hoped was a reassuring smile before grabbing hold of Lukes' hand and dragging him to the couch where he motioned for him to take a seat. "You're kinda freakin' me out now Ry"

"I need to tell you something" He looked up at Luke who only gave him an expectant look, waiting for him to give him whatever news he had to share. "You know I was sick last month?"

"Yes" The word was long and drawn out as if during that time Luke was concluding what he had to say.

"Well, truth is I'm still sick, kinda. It's nowhere near as bad as before obviously, but every now and then it just sorta creeps up on me and makes me want to throw up my guts"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want you to worry"

He felt comforted by the soothing smile Luke gave him before standing up, grabbing both of his hands and rubbing small circles with his thumbs "I'm always gonna worry about you"  
He pulled his hands from Lukes' grasp to wrap them around the taller man, standing on his tiptoes so he could bury his face into his neck "I'm scared"

He felt Luke place a small kiss on his temple before pulling him away to look at him "C'mon, let's get changed and then we're goin' to the hospital"

He only gave a nod before the two of them headed to their room, both eager to get into more comfortable clothes before they could think too much about the implications of what going to the hospital might mean.

He was just in his underwear, tugging on his loosest pair of jeans when he noticed Luke looking at him, head lopsided as if confused by what he was doing.

"Ryan, turn to the side for a minute"

"Why?"

"Humour me"

With a sigh he turned so that Luke could view him side on, feeling himself getting more restless as time drew on and there was no sound from Luke. "Take a picture, it'll last longer"  
He'd expected to hear some witty retort from his mate but instead heard him walk over to him, looking up at him to see his eyes fixed on his stomach, unable to hold back his flinch when Lukes' cold hand came to rest on his stomach.

"Fuck that's cold"

"Shhhh" He crossed his arms above where Luke was now feeling his belly, letting the man perform his ministrations before finally pulling away from him. "Gettin' a little pudgy round the middle there Ry"

He quickly aimed a half-hearted slap at the older man, which was easily dodged, instead looking down at his own stomach and placing a hand to it, now that he did look he did have the slightest belly starting to form. Not surprising considering that his illness meant he hadn't gone out as much he'd like, coupled with all the food he'd eaten supplied by his friends then it's no wonder he's gained weight.

"Because I love you I'm going to let that comment slide just this once, do it again and you can sleep on the couch for the rest of the week" Luke simply chuckled, giving him a chaste kiss on the side of his head before he finished getting changed.

Now self-conscious about his stomach he put on the loosest shirt he could find, which just so happened to be Lukes', enjoying the slight growl he heard from his mate showing just how much he enjoyed seeing him in his clothes. Quickly donning a jacket, they made it out of the room and towards their car, nerves rising with every decreasing mile between them and the hospital.

**********

"Thank you for being so patient, I'm sure you both must be a little on edge at the moment" The doctor tried to give them as reassuring a smile as he could before taking a seat opposite them, clicking through his computer briefly before looking back at them.

"You could say that" He was briefly aware of Luke rubbing his knee in an effort to comfort him, but he couldn't stop the way his leg was shaking or from picking at his nails in an effort to distract himself.

"Right, so I understand you came in here because you've been experiencing vomiting and nausea for over a month now?" He simply nodded at the doctor who quickly turned back to his computer "And you're not on any medication are you? No suppressants or subscriptions?" Another nod and the doctor typed on his keyboard before excusing himself to leave the room.

"It's gonna be okay Ryan" He looked over at Luke as if he wanted to believe his own words as well, he grabbed hold of the hand on his leg, squeezing it gently to comfort his mate who needed it just as much as he did at the moment.

They turned their heads when the doctor came back in, file in hand, who was quickly followed by a nurse pushing what seemed to an ultrasound?

"Well, I'm hoping I've got some good news for the both of you, your urine test shows that you're expecting a child. I just want to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is as it should be and that it's healthy, you can even take a picture home if you'd like"

He was shocked, mouth agape as he stared at the doctor in front of him who only smiled warmly down at him.

"But I can't be. My doctor, he said...I thought..."

"If you would kindly lay down on the bed and show me your stomach I can show you that you're very much pregnant"

He was somewhat in a daze as he stood up from his seat, Luke leading him towards the bed he carefully climbed and leaned back in, hand never leaving Lukes, his grip on it he's sure must be painful but Luke showed no sign of discomfort, instead eyes fixed on him and the Ultrasound machine.

It's not long before cold jelly is being rubbed across his belly and a moment later they're looking at the dark images on the screen, both of them holding their breath as they make out the small figure on the screen, their child.

He swears he could cry at the sound of the heartbeat filling up the quiet room, his eyes unable to tear themselves away from the picture on the screen.  
"So, would you guys like a picture to take home?"

"Yes" He looked to Luke, his voice hoarse and he could tell his mate was just as overcome with emotion as he was. He smiled brightly at Luke, happiness, and disbelief across his face which was reflected in the older mans. Luke leaned forward slightly, giving him a chaste kiss before turning his gaze back to the screen, whispering promises in his ear to take care of him and their now growing family.

**********

It's almost a week since they'd found out he was pregnant and challenging though it was, they'd managed to keep it a secret from their friends, intent to tell them tonight. He both hates and enjoys how possessive Luke had become over him, baring his teeth at almost anyone who comes too close, even when Jon had come to visit them to see how he was doing, when he went to hug him all he could hear was Lukes' growl quietly beside him, possessive hand on the small of his back.

Their house was quickly filling up with their friends and he can't help but feel nervous about the prospect of telling them, his hand going instinctually to his belly for comfort, a habit both he and Luke had quickly picked up and he had to make sure to keep in check so as not to give the game away too soon.

He'd made sure to keep Luke on door duty, greeting their friends when they arrived so that he didn't try to start a fight when he'd go to hug his friends in greeting.

He decided to join a very pregnant Brock who was sat on the couch, eagerly listening to his pregnancy stories in preparation for his own, unknowingly his hand went to his stomach, a movement which didn't go unnoticed by Brock, and yet he didn't say anything.

Despite how warm it was inside their home he kept on the hoodie he was wearing in an effort to hide his slight stomach, which also served as a nice cover when Luke wrapped his arms around him from behind, chin resting on his shoulder, whilst his hands went inside the hoodie pocket to rub at his stomach, easily keeping conversation with their friends who were none the wiser.

As the night went on they grew ever impatient to tell their friends, some of whom had loaded up the console to play some games and were quick to pause when Luke called for their attention.

Even as he heard the words from Lukes' mouth, hand on his stomach he couldn't believe that they were true, that despite spending his whole life believing he could never have this, along came Luke who blew everything he knew into dust.

As soon as Luke told them the news their friends crowded around them, ignoring the somewhat unpleasant look that Luke shot their way when they went to hug him and feel his belly as well. Brock especially came to give his congratulations, telling them to call him if they ever needed any advice, with a parting statement of how they were going to make great parents.

Now that the formalities were over Jon raided their cupboards until he found a bottle of champagne, pouring a small amount for everyone in various mugs and glasses, with the exception of orange juice for him and Brock, and a final cheers of congratulations. Soon after everyone returned to their previous activities, namely gathering around the couch to watch Brian and Tyler fight it out on COD. 

They stood watching their friends in contentment, feeling Lukes' hand link fingers with his own on top of his stomach and enjoying the comforting presence of his mate beside him, who leaned down to gently kiss him, taking their time to enjoy the kiss and ignoring the fake retching noises of their friends before pulling apart, ready to face whatever the future held for them, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting everything from my Tumblr, Cinnamohm-roll, here, so feel free to check me out there as well if you want.
> 
> My prompts are always open so shoot me a message anytime and I'll try and get back to you asap.


End file.
